Espejito, espejito
by eclipse total
Summary: [One-shot] "Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es la más hermosa de este reino?... Los cuentos de hadas existían, podía sentir el suyo, distorcionado y roto, pero real... Solo restaba preguntarse ¿En qué momento paso de princesa a bruja?... Espejito, espejito, Si la impostora que tomó su lugar desaparece, ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes?" [Pareja principal: Kagenecest]


¿Qué es esto? lo mismo me pregunto (?)... Comencé queriendo escribir algo de horror de los Kagamines, pero luego pensé que quedaba mejor con los Kagenes. La verdad es que al final quedó esto xD

Respecto al cuento, casi nunca hago esto, pero amo arruinar cuentos de hadas con cosas más "realistas" (?).

Horror, crime y sobrenatural son generos que casi nunca leo en los fandoms que visito (No muchos los escriben), así que quise escribir un fic yo misma con estos generos. Tal vez no sea horror, pero es crime así que para mí cuenta xD

**Kaganecest + ReiMiku**

* * *

**Espejito, espejito.**

* * *

_Espejito, espejito._

_¿Quién es la más hermosa de este reino?_

_..._

_Una niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y pelo tan negro como la noche_

_Ella era la princesa de ese cuento de hadas._

_Él era el príncipe predestinado para ella._

Ahí estaba ella, Rei suspiró al notar a su hermanita en el cuarto compartido donde dormían. La mirada de Rui se posaba en el espejo, como analizándose en su reflejo, no había notado aún que el real se encontraba detrás de ella, viéndola con tranquilidad y alivio. — Así que aquí es donde estabas — Comentó, más para llenar ese silencio que tanto detesta que se creé entre ambos, que por llamar su atención.

Rui volteó la vista, al verlo sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo. Rei correspondió el abrazo, como hermanos gemelos no estaban acostumbrados a estar lejos mucho tiempo, a sus tiernos ocho años eran inseparables, a donde iba uno iba el otro, era la ley Kagane y nadie había logrado romperla. Cuando Rei notó que estaba solo, frente a la ventana, entro en pánico, y por ello buscó con toda su desesperación a su princesa hasta encontrarla ahí.

— ¿Qué hacías? — Preguntó, separándose levemente de su hermana.

— Nada — La pequeña se tomó las manos por la espalda y comenzó un movimiento oscilante, hacía atrás y hacía adelante, sonriéndole dulcemente a su clon. — Vine por mi bufanda y cuando me miré al espejo me di cuenta de algo — Se llevó un dedo al mentón de forma que a Rei se le figuró tierna. — Cuando estamos así siento como si estuviera viendo un espejo.

El niño ladeó la cabeza, ¿un espejo?

— Yo lo había notado hace mucho, a pesar de eso somos diferentes.

— ¿Qué, diferentes? — Exclamó Rui.

— Claro que lo somos — Reclamó él, parecía ofendido. — Yo soy fuerte y valiente — Ahora la ofendida parecía ella. — Tú no eres débil, solo te vez frágil, como la princesa de los cuentos que suelo leerte.

— Yo no soy frágil — Reclamó ahora ella, con un tierno puchero.

— Lo eres — Murmuró abrazándola por sorpresa. — Siento que por cualquier impacto podría quebrarte, como el vidrio de la ventana que rompimos hace un año. Lo sabes ¿No? el espejo también está hecho de vidrio.

Ella rio, y él apretó el abrazo.

_— ¿Y siempre seré la princesa de nuestro cuento?_

_— Siempre_.

Hubiera sido lo mejor que todo se quedara en la inocencia de dos niños de ocho años. Pero si algo no se puede evitar es el paso del tiempo, y así como la inocencia se va perdiendo de a poco, las promesas se hacen cada vez más frágiles, ligeras y transparentes... Hasta que por fin desaparecen.

_[...]_

_Espejito, espejito._

_¿Quién es la más hermosa de este reino?_

Rui corría por los pasillos de la escuela, había salido muy tarde del club de literatura al que pertenecía y justo en ese momento se dirigía al gimnasio de la escuela. Rei siempre la esperaba para irse juntos, aun si él acababa su práctica antes en el club de baloncesto y tuviera que esperar media hora sentado en las bancas.

Pero ese día todo cambio, cuando Rui entró al gimnasio Rei no era el único ahí. Una chica se encontraba parada frente a él, viéndolo de frente. Los ojos de Rei brillaban con luz propia, podría ser su imaginación, pero juraba que no los había visto brillar así antes. Un sentimiento de amargura la embargó, no era la primera vez que ella se sentía inferior a otras chicas, pero generalmente era Rei quién se encargaba de subirle el ánimo.

Sabía que esta vez todo sería diferente, lo leyó en los ojos de su hermano.

_[...]_

_¿Quién era la bruja que amenazaba llevarse a su príncipe lejos de ella?_

— ¿Quién era ella? — Un murmulló cansado salió de los labios de la princesa. El atardecer ya estaba próximo, y ambos caminaban rumbo a casa, uno al lado del otro. Rei se encontraba un poco cabizbajo, pensando en la confesión que minutos antes le hizo la chica desconocida para Rui.

Volteó la mirada a su hermana, se encontraba cabizbaja, también. Él sonrió con ternura, abrazándola por los hombros.

— Miku Hatsune, de la clase de al lado. — Contestó Rei. No necesitó decir más, Rui le dirigió la mirada hacia la suya, haciendo contacto. Supo que su acompañante había entendido el asunto que había llevado a la Hatsune al gimnasio después del entrenamiento de básquet.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Murmuró otra pregunta. Rei se detuvo, Rui lo hizo al ver que este no la seguía, así que lo encaró... necesitaba saber la verdad.

— Le dije que aceptaba salir con ella.

Era claro que Rei Kagane era uno de los hombres más deseados en la escuela.

_Después de todo... ¿Qué doncella no querría casarse con un príncipe como él?_

El viento comenzó a soplar levemente, meciendo los mechones de cabello de ambos... El momento más temido de Rui había llegado.

Y aun así preguntó

_Espejito, espejito_

_¿Hay alguien más hermosa que yo en este reino?_

— Hermano... ¿Miku Hatsune te parece más linda que yo?

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio que era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Se pronosticaba que algo iba a estallar ante la repuesta del chico, las manos le comenzaron a sudar y la garganta se le empezó a secar. Tragó saliva, no podía engañar a su hermana, así que era ahora o nunca.

— Sí.

Una repuesta que quebró a Rui. Sin dar señales de ello, Rui calló, sin saber que pensar. Rei se dio cuenta de lo brusco que había sido y quiso rectificarse.

— Es más linda, y me gusta, pero es una forma diferente a como me gustas tú. — La chica parpadeó, Rei se acercó y cuando estuvo frente a ella tomó su mano. — Tú eres mi hermana y ese lugar nadie te lo puede quitar. — Y tras estas palabras la abrazó, sin siquiera esperar una reacción de su gemela.

Rui recordaba con melancolía cuando tenían ocho años y era la única princesa de su cuento.

_[...]_

_¿Debía compartir protagonismo con otra princesa?_

_¿O solo será un capricho momentáneo de su príncipe?_

_El príncipe le había prometido que ella sería la única princesa en ese cuento_

_¿Había cambiado ya de parecer?_

Un cuento solo de los dos... Aquella chica solo había llegado a su vida para ser una impostora.

Desde aquella confesión que le hizo su hermano, cada día y sin falta, caminaban tres personas el camino que antes caminaban solo dos. En la banqueta, al lado que daba hacia la calle, iba Miku Hatsune. Al otro lado, caminaba Rui Kagane, que últimamente gustaba de perder la mirada entre los árboles. En medio de ambas, caminaba Rei Kagane, que observaba preocupado a su hermana.

Suspiró, ¿Estaría haciendo algo malo? ¿Por qué su hermana siempre estaba ausente? No la entendía...

Una blanca mano sujetó la suya, volteó la mirada en dirección de su nueva novia. Miku lo observaba preocupada, sabiendo que la situación entre los dos hermanos estaba tensa, lo comprendía, pero quería decirle que no se sintiera solo en eso, que ella lo apoyaría en todo. La jovencita de cabello negro logró ver de reojo esta acción.

La Hatsune le había comenzado a desagradar en sobremanera, ese tipo de acciones no le gustaban. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se detuvo en seco, dejando a los otros dos caminar solos.

— ¿Rui, todo bien? — No había sido la voz de su hermano, sino la de su novia la que había hablado. Volteó la mirada, Miku la observaba preocupada, y Rui odiaba eso. ¿Por qué la impostora tenía una voz tan suave? ¿Por qué la veía como si de verdad se estuviera preocupando? Por primera vez pensó en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado, en que tal vez la Hatsune si tuviera un buen corazón y no estuviera fingiendo con ello.

Eso la hizo detestarla aún más.

_Una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y pelo tan negro como la noche_

Aunque a esta Blancanieves le faltaba el último atributo, era más princesa que ella misma.

¿Y entonces, donde quedaba Rui en todo esto?

[...]

Varios días pasaron así, con una rutina que cansaba de a poco a la jovencita de cabello negro. ¿Dónde quedaron los días de tranquilidad que vivía con su joven hermano? ¿Por qué se veía obligada a caminar el trayecto que caminaba siempre con su hermano, ahora con la Hatsune? Solo las dos, conocía las intenciones de su hermano, sabía lo que esperaba.

Pero era imposible, sobre todo si se trataban de dos princesas.

_Eran dos princesas._

_Y ambas compartían el anhelo de vivir felices para siempre con su príncipe azul._

— Entonces Gumi cayó encima de Kaito — Miku rio ante el recuerdo, — Y luego cuando Kaito intentó levantarse tocó uno de los pechos de ella — Rio un poco más — Debiste ver a Meiko golpeando a Kaito por todo el salón, fue lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida.

_El cuento que alguna vez su hermano le había contado, se estaba distorsionando._

Esos últimos días, Rei se había quedado a practicar en su club más tiempo del normal. Rui sabía que era para tener un pretexto y obligarla a caminar día a día sola junto a la Hatsune. Quería que hablaran, que se llevaran bien. Como si fueran amigas.

Buenas amigas, sin envidias, sin nada que pudieran perder. Extrañamente eso sonaba a un cuento de hadas, el cuento de Rei al cual solo había una solución... una de las dos debía renunciar al suyo... y todo apuntaba a que esa debía ser ella.

_¿Acaso no todos tienen un final feliz en los cuentos de hadas?_

— Rui, vienes más callada de lo normal — Hizo notar la Hatsune. Rui detuvo su paso inmediatamente, con la cabeza gacha. Miku hizo lo mismo al notarlo.

_Las princesas no existen en la vida real._

— ¿Por qué...? — Murmuró la Kagane. Miku no entendió, aunque la había escuchado perfectamente.

— Rui...

_Los cuentos de hadas no son reales._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_¡Que cliché, claro que lo eran!_

Rui dio un pasó dudativo hacía la Hatsune, ella ladeo el rostro intentando analizarla. ¿Qué es lo que hacía? —Oye, amiga... — Dio otro pasó hacía ella, y otro, y otro... Miku Hatsune notó que la forma en que se acercaba la asustaba.

¿Era miedo lo que sentía? ¡Imposible! Rui Kagane podría no ser su gran amiga pero era la hermana de su novio, no había razón para temer de ella. ¿Cierto?

Y de ser así ¿Por qué estaba alejándose a cada paso que Rui se acercaba?

_Pero no todos los personajes podían tener un final feliz_

— ¿Rui, que haces? — Preguntó, intentando conservar la calma. Ya no podía dar pasos hacia atrás, pues la jovencita de cabello negro ya la había acorralado entre ella y la calle, donde pasaban los vehículos. A esa hora no había mucho tráfico, pero aun así no podía disponer libremente de la calle.

_El suyo estaba ahí, era real._

Las manos de la Kagane se dirigieron a los hombros de la Hatsune. La segunda tragó grueso, sintió el recorrido de ambas manos, de sus hombros a su cuello, el toque era tan sutil que le enchinaba la piel. Finalmente detuvo la palma de su mano derecha en donde internamente debía estar el corazón de Miku, mientras que con la izquierda tomó el extremo del listón que la jovencita asustada llevaba al cuello de la camisa en forma de moño, desde que Rei y ella habían comenzado a salir.

_Podía sentirlo, distorsionado y roto, pero real._

Recordó como Rei solía regalarle listones a ella, solía usarlos a diario, por ser un regalo de su propio espejo, ¿O era de su príncipe? ¿Qué, de cualquier manera, no era lo mismo? Era extraño pensarlo ahora, pero podía asegurar que su cuento de hadas estaba distorsionado desde un principio.

_Entonces todo tomó sentido para ella..._

Los hombros de Rui temblaron ligeramente en un principio, pero luego fueron añadiendo intensidad a la sacudida. Una risa amarga surgió de los labios de la Kagane, la situación no podía parecerle más cómica, la princesa había decidido crecer y convertirse en Reina, y como tal no dejaría que cualquier princesita llegara a arrebatarle lo que ya por derecho le pertenecía.

_Solo le quedó una pregunta más para hacerse... _

_¿En qué momento había pasado de princesa Blancanieves a bruja desalmada?_

— ¿Sabes, Miku? — Murmuró con voz dulzona, causándole a la Hatsune un pequeño escalofrío.

_No podía arreglar un cuento de hadas que estaba distorsionado desde un comienzo._

— Rei siempre me regalaba cosas antes de que entraras a nuestras vidas. — Sonrió, con una sonrisa rota. — Este listón solo fue un desliz, pero la realidad es que originalmente también me pertenecía a mí... ¡Así como todo lo que provenga de él!

_Pero podía reescribirlo desde el momento en que se rompió._

Lo único que restó fue estirar la mano y dejar que las cosas pasaran...

Un líquido rojo se extendía por el pavimento y parte de la banqueta, cerró el puño mientras sentía el aire soplar, el listón se meció al ritmo del viento mientras el olor a sangre fresca inundaba sus fosas nasales. No había transeúntes a esas horas, y era un alivio, pues los únicos que se detenían al ver el _accidente_ eran los automovilistas.

_Ahora solo había una princesa en el cuento,_

_Como debió ser desde un principio,_

_Como se asegurara de que sea de ahora en adelante._

_[...]_

Vestido de saco y pantalón negro, Rei observaba con la mirada perdida el retrato que descansaba encima del ataúd. Le costaba pensar que su novia se encontraba dentro de este. Aún se preguntaba lo que había pasado y el paradero de su hermana, quién al parecer -por la versión que algunas personas le dieron a la policía- había huido del lugar de los hechos.

A Rei no le cabía en la cabeza el que Rui tuviera algo que ver con el _accidente_ de Miku.

Suspiró, era el último en darle un _último adiós_ a la hermosa jovencita que era la Hatsune, los padres de ella estaban preparando todo lo necesario para llevarla al siguiente paso y el hermano había salido a tomar aire fresco, y a llorar, aunque lo último no lo admitiera nunca.

— ¿Por qué pasó esto? — Murmuró al aire. Sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas que no quería soltar. — Yo en serio te amaba...

Grandes palabras para un mocoso que apenas aprende de la vida.

— Rei. — Murmuró una dulce voz, el susodicho la reconoció de inmediato. No podía creer que escuchaba un tono tan tranquilo de alguien que debía saber sobre su dolor. Aun así decidió enfrentarlo valientemente...

Volteó y se encontró con su hermana, no la había visto desde que supo lo que había pasado con Miku. Ahí estaba ella, con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, vistiendo su uniforme escolar aún y el listón que hace tiempo le había regalado a su novia, con un extremo lleno de sangre.

— Te ves pálido, Rei, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó preocupada. Acercándose lentamente.

— Ese listón... — Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano. Rui se sonrojó un poco, con un gesto que en otras circunstancias le parecería adorable.

— Déjame hacerte una pregunta. — Rei tragó grueso, cuando cruzó miradas con Rui, no encontró lo que siempre se reflejaba en ella.

_Espejito, espejito._

_¿Quién es la más hermosa de este reino?_

— ¿Hay alguien que aún te parezca más bonita que yo?

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **El final... siento que quedó algo flojo. Es el primer fic de este tipo que hago, así que acepto críticas :)

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan un comentario?

Saludos.


End file.
